So Far So Great?
by JustAnotherGirl1998
Summary: Sonny and Chad are happily dating for one month now.But when stuff goes wrong,it gets a bump in her life and in Chad.Her and Tawni take a bump in the rode of friendship as well.What do you think happens?What do you think causes the bumps?Read and find out


Sonny woke up one morning in October. She and her new boyfriend, Chad had been dating for just over a month now. Sonny got out of bed, and over to her dresser to grab some clothes for the day. She got a pink tank top with a blue one and a pair of white shorts. Then Sonny proceeded to the bathroom to shower.

Once Sonny had finished her shower she wrapped a towel around her body. Sonny's mother Connie knocked on the door, "sweetie you almost done in there?"

"Not even close mom," Sonny told her mother while puttiing on her purple lacy bra.

"Well hurry up. I have work in one hour, and my boss said that if I was late again I would be fired." Connie explained.

"Mom I said I would hurry. I have to get to work as well." Sonny said using a bit of a chuckle in her voice.

"Yes, but my job actually gives me some money. What does yours give you?" Connie had a smirk planted on her face. I almost made Sonny laugh.

"Mom, my job gives me the experience of being on TV. Tell me, have you ever been on TV in your entire life time?" Sonny asked.

"Not the point I am trying to get across…." Connie said avoiding the topic.

"Mom! I know even though my job doesn't give me money, mine gives me the pleasure and experience of being on TV for crying out loud!" Sonny said annoyingly.

"I'm sorry honey. Finish getting ready, I am going to be late." Connie stated getting overly annoyed.

"Sorry mom. I am coming out right now." Sonny said as she opened the door to the bathroom and walked out. Her mother ran into the bathroom, almost knocking Sonny over.

Later on that day just before Sonny was ready to leave for work she answered the phone that had just started to ring. She put the phone up to her ear. She smiled at the voice that came out of the phone. It was her boyfriend's, Chad.

"Chad do you know how happy I am to hear your voice right now?" Sonny asked.

"I have a feeling I do. But did you have a bad day?" Chad asked generally worried for his girlfriend.

"Ohh nothing much. My mom was just being annoying at me to get out of the bathroom. But the weird thing is, is that it was my bathroom." Sonny explained. In the back round, Connie said, "Sonny there is only one bathroom. And I had to get ready for work." Sonny sighed into the phone.

"I'm sorry Chad. Someone doesn't like it when their wrong." Sonny said looking at her mother. "Anyways I will see you at work."

"Do you want me to pick you up? I am leaving right now…" Chad said.

"Sure. See you soon baby. I will be outside." Sonny informed him before hanging the phone on the hook.

Sonny left the building walking down every single flight of stairs before she got to the main floor. Then she went out the doors and began her wait for Chad. It didn't take too long before he drove in front of where Sonny was standing. Sonny gratefully got into the car and strapped the seatbelt in place before Chad started to drive again.

After a couple minutes of sitting in the car, Chad pulled into a parking spot, the one he always did. Chad, like the gentleman he was, got out of his brand new jeep and walked over to Sonny's side and opened it for her. He took her hand and lead her out of the jeep shutting the door behind her.

"Oh how on earth did I end up with a gentleman like yourself?" Sonny asked, fluttering her eyelashes as if she wanted something from him… and she did.

"I think the question is, how did I end up with such a amazing, beautiful kind girl like you?"

With that Sonny started to blush.

"Wow you really know how to make a girl go wild."

"That I do. Come on, lets go inside and hang out before its time to work." Chad insisted.

Sonny nodded in agreement, and the happy couple went into the building and made their way to the prop house.

Once they made it to the prop house with only getting stopped twice, that was a miracle for Chad Dylan Cooper, they saw there was no one else in the prop house and that made them very happy. So they happily skipped to the nearest and comfiest couch and sat down. Chad put his arm around Sonny's figure and held her tightly.

When Chad saw that the rest of Sonny's cast started to file in, he felt depressed. He wanted to be alone with Sonny more often. He felt like he could be himself with her. Not the Hollywood heartthrob, jerk everybody made him out to be. Tawni came in through the door first.

"Ooh look, its Chad Dylan Pooper!" She laughed, along with the other's as they walked in.

"Tawni! I told you to stop calling him that! He is apart of my life now, and if you want to be apart of it then I would suggest you stop doing that. And that goes for the rest of you as well." Sonny yelled, standing up to face Tawni.

"I'm sorry Sonny, but you have to understand that we didn't give you permission to date him." Tawn countered.

"This isn't your life. Tawni! It's mine! And I get to make my own decisions on what I want to do! Not you." Sonny yelled louder. It was almost a scream, but not as loud and obnoxious.

"Sonny you obviously don't know what you want, if your still with this duface after a whole freaking month!" Tawni yelled back. She crossed her arms over her chest in annoyance. Sonny did the same, but she did it out of being infuriated.

"Tawni for crying out loud, I know what I want more then you do. More then all of you! And right now I want to tell you that we're totally not friends anymore. Ohh look I just did." Sonny smirked, then turning back to Chad. He had the face of '_You Didn't Have To Do That Sonny'. She grabbed his hand, ignoring his messgae that he sent her, without saying anything, and lead him out of the prop house, not giving Tawni a second look. _

_Once they were out of the prop house, Chad refused to walk anymore, so he pulled Sonny back towards him. She didn't look all that happy but he didn't care. _

"_Sonny you didn't have to do that. They are your friends, I might not be here for the rest of your life. Your friends are really the only one's you can turn to. And besides I am used to them calling me stuff. Truly it doesn't matter to me anymore." Chad explained. _

"_Yes I did, Chad. You wouldn't understand. I am sicking tired of them thinking they can do whatever they want and call the people I love names. I am done with it. Maybe it was a accident, and I am not blaming the rest of them but Tawni is the one who started it. I told her not to do that anymore, but she betrayed me and did what she wanted to do. Then saying I didn't know what I wanted, and that you weren't a good boyfriend, I didn't do this for you Chad. I did it for me. Maybe me and Tawni weren't meant to be friends. If she doesn't want to listen to me, and follow the very few things I need from her to be a good friend then I cant return the favour." Sonny explained. _

"_I still don't think you had to do that." Chad said, facing the consequences. _

"_Chad I just explained that to you. I didn't do it for you, I did it for me. Now I don't want to lose my best friend and boyfriend all in one day. Can we just put this behind us, and forget it ever happened?" Sonny asked, hopefully. _

"_Sure." Chad sighed in defeat. _

"_Your not going to forget about this are you?" Sonny asked, already knowing what the answer would be. _

"_Nope." Chad siad, a smile stretching across his face. But Sonny didn't look amused. She just walked away, back into the prop house. Chad sighed again, but this time he didn't know what was crossing his mind. What did he do wrong? He was expressing his feelings, but maybe not in the best way. Did he just make his girlfriend break up with him, silently? _

_Sonny enetered back into the prop house, all that was in there was Nico, Grady and Zora. She was just not to be seen. Which meant that she was in the mummy cage thing. Nico went to stand in front of Sonny. Not sure of what he wanted to say to make her feel better. _

"_What?" She asked, getting annoyed all over again. Wow today totally wasn't her day. She stopped being friends with her bestest friend in the entire world, and she didn't know exactly what went up between her and Chad. Why did everything have to be so confusing, and well annoying?_

"_I don't know what to say to you, to make you feel better." Nico explained, still unsure of what to say to her. She shook her head, the look of annoyance raging in her expression. _

"_Nico you don't have to say anything to me. I am not all teary eyed because me and Tawni aren't friends anymore. To tell the truth I could care less. I told her not to do something, and look at what she does. She does exactly what I tell her not to." Sonny said annoyance going in her voice too. _

"_Your not all upset?" Nico asked, more confused then ever. He could undertsnad where she was coming from though. But to say the least she did lose her best friend, and she might have lost her boyfriend. That is a lot to lose over one day. More like twenty minutes. _

"_No! God, I seriously thought I just explained that to you like thirty seconds ago! Are you guys trying to make me annoyed and upset today, cause if you are your doing a very good job of it. I would say you would all get an A!" Sonny said, her head throbbing in her skull. That's what happens to her, she gets annoyed she get a headache. Wonderful hey?_

"_Sonny we are not trying to make you in a bad mood today, promise." Nico said. _

"_Well your going to have to do a lot more then that to convince me of it. So just leave me alone and maybe in a half an hour of peaceful sleep I wont want to kill you all." Sonny said. "Will you let me have that at least?" Nico nodded. He lead Sonny to the couch and she got on. A smile slipped onto her face. "Thank you. Maybe I wont want to kill you in thirty minutes. Unless you make me want to. Now shut up!" After a couple minutes of laying there with her eyes shut she drifted off into a peaceful sleep, where no one was annoying her. Yet… _


End file.
